Mon Sauveur
by Xenalia
Summary: Cette histoire est le passé de Naruto et Hinata, leur première rencontre à ce peut-être futur couple. Qui sait... Résumé pourri, résumé pareil, si vous êtes pas contents venez lire ma fic.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas.

Bonne lecture et laissez vos commentaires.

C'était une belle journée dans le village caché de Konoha. Hinata était en route pour rejoindre ses coéquipiers, Kiba et Shino. Elle pensait à Naruto, son amour parti depuis deux ans et demi. Alors qu'elle se rapprochait du point de rencontre, elle entendit des voix. Elle tourna le coin et vit Naruto avec Kiba. Elle se cacha automatiquement d'où elle venait, collée au mur. Elle se remémora alors la première fois qu'elle rencontra Naruto. La journée où elle est tombée amoureuse.

**Flashback**

Alors qu'Hinata avait huit ans, elle se promenait, seule dans le village, lorsque quelqu'un la poussa brusquement la faisant ainsi tomber par terre. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, la jeune fille vit quatre garçons qui la regardaient cruellement. Le plus grand d'entre eux parla alors.

-Alors c'est toi la supposée héritière des Hyuga.

-Tu n'es qu'une bonne à rien. Ta sœur Hanabi serait une meilleure ninja que toi, se moqua un autre garçon. Hinata essaya de se relever pour se faire pousser de nouveau à terre. Cette fois-ci, elle s'égratigna les mains et les genoux. Elle se mit à pleurer alors que les garçons continuaient de lui jeter des insultes de plus en plus en plus méchantes.

-Hey! Arrêtez ça! entendit soudainement Hinata. Elle leva et crut voir un ange. La tête du blondinet, puisque l'ange était blond, paraissait être entourée d'une auréole de lumière. Ses yeux furent ce qui attira le plus son regard. Ils semblaient être animés d'une lueur qu'elle ne pouvait pas identifier. Il se plaça devant elle et durcit son regard.

-Lâchez-la! Je ne vous laisserai pas continuer.

-Sale démon, tu es pire qu'elle, la petite Hyuga qui n'est qu'une incapable, insulta le meneur de la bande tout en faisant le brave.

-Si je suis réellement un démon. Vous devriez craindre ma colère! Menaça le garçon blond avant de les attaquer. Les autres garçons détalèrent à toute vitesse, leurs façades de dure étant tombées. L'ange se retourna et se pencha devant elle.

-Ça va? Moi, c'est Naruto Uzumaki.

-O... Oui, ça v...va, répondit une Hinata toute rouge.

-C'est quoi ton nom?

-Hi...Hinata Hy...Hyuga, bégaya-t-elle en fixant le sol de peur qu'il réagisse comme les autres.

-Hinata, c'est un joli nom. Viens, je te raccompagne chez toi, on ne sait jamais.

-M... Merci.

Hinata pouvait maintenant rivaliser avec une tomate. Elle taponnait ses index l'un contre l'autre. Arrivés chez les Hyuga, ils se regardèrent.

-Bon, je vais y aller, faudrait pas que tes parents te voient en compagnie du démon, lui dit-il, les yeux teintés de tristesse, tout en repartant d'où ils venaient.

-Naruto! Attends! S'écria la jeune fille. Le blondinet se retourna, sa confusion clairement transmit sur son visage.

-Je voulais te remercier pour m'avoir sauvé. Je ne pense pas que tu sois un démon, lança-t-elle dans un élan de confiance. Elle ne put empêcher ses joues de prendre une jolie teinte rosée. Naruto lui fit son sourire caractéristique avant de lui répondre.

-Merci Hinata. Je n'aurai pas pu laisser ses brutes s'attaquer à une fille aussi mignonne que toi. Je dois y aller. Fais attention à toi.

Hinata le regarda partir. Elle sentit son cœur se réchauffer à un sentiment qu'elle ne put identifier.

**Fin du flashback**

Hinata rit doucement à ce souvenir. Bien sûr aujourd'hui, elle savait que ce sentiment inconnu à l'égard de son sauveur était de l'amour, peut-être encore de l'amour infantile, mais de l'amour tout de même. Elle ne put aller plus loin dans ses pensées, car Naruto se planta devant elle. Elle vira rouge et juste le temps de bégayer «N…Na…Naruto!» avant de perdre


	2. Chapter 2

Salut tout le monde! À la demande de certains, j'ai continué Mon Sauveur. Je suis désolée que j'aille pris autant de temps, mais j'étais en manque d'inspiration. Mon cerveau était dans le noir complet. Un grand merci à Manga-x qui m'a aidé à me débloquer.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_Récapitulation : Hinata rit doucement à ce souvenir. Bien sûr aujourd'hui, elle savait que ce sentiment inconnu à l'égard de son sauveur était de l'amour, peut-être encore de l'amour infantile, mais de l'amour tout de même. Elle ne put aller plus loin dans ses pensées, car Naruto se planta devant elle. Elle vira rouge et juste le temps de bégayer:_

_«N…Na…Naruto!» avant de perdre connaissance. _

Chapitre 2

Naruto attrapa Hinata avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle s'était embellie encore. Il n'avait pas oublié la fois où il avait sauvé une gamine toute mignonne tout comme le fait qu'il l'avait regardé s'embellir d'année en année, en secret. Il prit Hinata dans ses bras et se releva, se tournant vers Kiba.

-Elle s'évanouit encore à ce que je vois.

Le jeune homme déposa doucement Hinata sur un banc.

-Je vois que tu es toujours aussi idiot, soupira Kiba.

-HEYYY!

-Quoi? C'est vrai. Tu es si idiot que c'en est désespérant. Tu es le seul qui ne comprend pas encore pourquoi Hinata s'évanouit en te voyant. J'avais espéré qu'après ses dernières années tu aurais compris, mais bon…

Kiba prit Hinata et commença à s'éloigner. Naruto confus ne vit pas tout de suite Kiba partir, puisqu'il essayait désespérément de faire travailler son cerveau à la recherche d'une réponse. Il sortit de sa bulle pour se rendre contre que Kiba et Hinata n'étaient plus là.

Naruto regarda pensif vers le banc où Hinata était couchée quelques minutes plutôt. Son regard pensif se changea en un regard déterminé. Il allait trouver pourquoi Hinata s'évanouissait en le voyant coûte que coûte, même s'il devait interroger toutes les personnes du village, il trouverait sa réponse.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Naruto errait dans les rues du village à la recherche de quelqu'un à interroger. Il avait bien vu Shikamaru et Choji, mais un idiot les avait attaqués et lui avait fait oublier toutes les questions qu'il avait en tête.

Celui-là, il ne l'aimait vraiment pas. Il n'avait aucune expression et son sourire était faux. En plus, il y avait sa technique! C'est quoi l'idée d'utiliser le dessin! Une fois fini de se défouler verbalement sur ce mystérieux shinobi, Naruto se remit à la recherche de Shikamaru. Il finit par le trouver dans un parc étendu dans l'herbe avec Choji à ses côtés.

-Shikamaru! Choji! Vous voilà, je vous ai cherché partout.

-Naruto, on s'est vu, i peine une demi-heure. Pourquoi veux-tu nous voir, questionna Shikamaru d'un ton ennuyé.

-Cet idiot m'a fait oublier les questions que je voulais te poser, répondit le blondinet.

-«Soupir » Et qu'elles sont tes questions demanda Shikamaru sachant très bien que Naruto ne partirait pas tant et aussi longtemps qu'il n'aura pas eu ce qu'il voulait.

-Est-ce que c'est vrai que tout le monde sauf moi sait pourquoi Hinata s'évanouit en ma présence?

-Hum? Depuis quand tu t'en préoccupes?

-Laisse le pourquoi je m'y intéresse et réponds.

-Naruto, tu es probablement le seul qui ne comprend pas pourquoi.

Choji ricana tout en piochant dans son sac de chips.

-Nee, nee, tu peux me le dire pourquoi elle fait ça?

-«Soupire » C'est trop long. Je ne veux pas me mêler des affaires des femmes, demande à quelqu'un d'autre, grommela Shikamaru avant de retourner à l'observation des nuages, activité qui avait été interrompue par l'arrivée de Naruto.

-Nee, Chouji, Naruto regarda Chouji les yeux tout brillants.

-Désolé Naruto, je ne suis pas celui qui doit te donner ta réponse, répondit Chouji.

Naruto soupira, les remercia et repartit à la recherche de réponses.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto errait dans les rues du village, perdu dans ses pensées. « Pourquoi Chouji et Shikamaru ne veulent pas me répondre? Shikamaru m'a dit qu'il ne veut pas se mêler des affaires des femmes. Donc si ça concerne les femmes, une femme pourrait me le dire. Enfin je pense… Hum… À qui devrais-je demander? Hum… Sakura? Non, elle va sans doute me traiter d'idiot. "Frissons" Sakura se transforme en mini Tsunade. Tenten? Je ne la connais pas assez. Je ne crois pas que Temari soit au courant, si jamais elle n'est pas encore partie. Ce qui reste… Ino! Elle aussi va pouvoir être dangereuse, il va falloir faire attention.»

Naruto sortit de ses pensées et se rendit compte qu'il s'était arrêté en plein milieu de la rue. Il rougit lorsqu'il sentit les regards des villageois sur lui. Il rit nerveusement et se gratta la tête. Il sentait bien que tous les regards n'étaient pas bienveillants. Certaines personnes refusaient toujours de le voir autrement que comme un démon. Malgré toutes ces années, les regards continuaient à le blesser. Il s'était heureusement fait des amis et avait réussi à changer l'opinion d'une bonne partie des shinobis et des villageois. Le blondinet sortit de ses pensées déprimantes ne voulant pas s'y perdre, après tout, il avait une mission importante à accomplir, c'est-à-dire, découvrir le secret d'Hinata.

Naruto repartit dans les rues de Konoha à la recherche d'Ino.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Naruto regarda droit devant lui. Devant lui se tenait une boutique de fleurs. Plus précisément la boutique des Yamanaka. Naruto entra dans la boutique et tout de suite, il fut envahi par le parfum des fleurs. Il reconnut des fleurs telles que les roses, les tulipes, les marguerites et d'autres encore parmi certains parfums inconnus.

-Naruto! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

Le jeune homme se retourna vers la provenance de la voix. Il vit une Ino assez étonnée de le voir dans sa boutique.

-Ino! J'étais justement à ta recherche. Je n'étais pas sûr de te trouver ici. J'avais quelque chose à te demander.

-Hum? Ino le regarda curieuse. Et de quoi voudrais-tu me parler?

-Heu… Oui, je voulais te demander quelque chose à propos d'Hinata.

-Ah oui… Et que voudrais-tu savoir?

-Pourquoi Hinata rougit et s'évanouit avec moi? lui demanda Naruto allant droit au but.

-Pourquoi veux-tu savoir? lui demanda Ino, dont la curiosité avait été piquée.

-Je suis obligé de répondre à ça? questionna Naruto, qui était un peu embarrassé aux souvenirs de certaines répliques de Kiba et Shikamaru.

-Oui, tu es obligé de me le dire si tu veux une réponse. Je veux savoir d'où te vient cet intérêt soudain vis-à-vis d'Hinata.

-Mooo… Pour faire court, Kiba m'a traité d'idiot parce que je ne le sais pas et Shikamaru m'a dit que j'étais le seul à ne pas savoir.

-Ha, ha, ha, ria Ino, mais je suis tout de même déçue, j'aurais aimé que tu t'en aperçoives toi-même.

-Arrête de rire, ce n'est pas drôle. Au moins, je veux savoir, c'est au moins ça, non?

-«Soupir». J'imagine que je peux bien t'aider, mais ne t'imagines pas que je vais te donner la réponse toute cuite dans le bec, lui dit Ino, un peu plus sérieuse.

-Viens avec moi, commença la jeune fille en se dirigeant vers le fond de la boutique. Naruto la suivit et sentit que le parfum des roses se fit plus fort au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait du fond de la boutique.

-Tu sais, les fleurs ont leur propre langage. Même leurs couleurs ont une signification, expliqua Ino.

-Oh, fit Naruto, étonné.

-Les roses, par exemple, ont plusieurs significations.

Ino s'arrêta un moment pour penser avant d'enchaîner.

-Les roses rouges par exemple, signifient la passion. La rose blanche (Ino prit une rose blanche) représente la raison pour laquelle Hinata s'évanouit devant toi.

-Et la rose blanche signifie quoi? demanda Naruto maintenant curieux.

-Je crois t'avoir déjà dit que je ne te donnerais pas la réponse toute cuite dans le bec! lui cria la blonde.

-Désolé, désolé Ino. Ne te fâche pas! s'excusa Naruto.

-Si tu veux que je finisse, je veux plus t'entendre parler. Est-ce que c'est clair? sermonna-t-elle.

Naruto hocha vivement la tête. Il valait mieux ne pas trop la frustrer.

-Bon, où en étais-je? Ah oui! La rose blanche. Comme je l'ai dit avant que tu m'interrompes, la rose blanche est la raison pour laquelle elle s'évanouit, enfin je dirais plutôt que c'est la rose blanche combinée avec cette rose (Ino lui donna une rose à demi-ouverte) qui fait en sorte qu'elle rougit et s'évanouit aussi facilement. Disons aussi que toi (elle lui donna une rose jaune) tu n'aides pas vraiment. Maintenant, c'est à toi de comprendre tout ce que je t'ai dit à l'aide des roses.

-Soit, mais comment je fais moi pour comprendre, s'énerva Naruto.

-Débrouille-toi. Ce n'est pas de mes affaires comment tu le découvres. Ah. Il y a des clients qui viennent de rentrer, je dois aller les accueillir, dit Ino en se dirigeant vers les clients.

Naruto se dirigea donc vers la sortie avec les trois roses en main. Il jeta un dernier regard à Ino avant de sortir de la boutique. Naruto décida de se rendre à son appartement pour pouvoir mettre les roses dans l'eau. Il allait essayer de trouver une réponse qui serait moins compliquée à comprendre que celle d'Ino. Cependant, s'il ne réussissait pas à trouver une réponse que son cerveau pourrait comprendre, il ferait mieux de garder tous les indices qu'il avait même si c'étaient des roses. Il regarda devant lui, pour se rendre compte qu'il allait rentrer directement dans sa porte d'appartement s'il ne s'arrêtait pas maintenant. Trop tard. Il recula et frotta son nez endolori. Il lâcha un soupir et prit ses clés pour déverrouiller la porte. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait aujourd'hui, il n'arrêtait pas de se perdre dans ses pensées au point de ne pas remarquer son environnement. Après cette pensée, Naruto rentra dans son appartement. Après avoir ôté ses sandales, il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour prendre le plus grand verre qu'il avait en sa possession, à défaut de vase, puis le remplit d'eau et y mit les roses. Il déposa le verre transformé en vase, pour les besoins de la cause, sur la table et les contempla un moment. Il fut pris d'une soudaine inspiration et sortit à toute vitesse de chez lui, oubliant presque de verrouiller la porte, pour courir dans les rues à la recherche de sa prochaine trouvaille moins compliquées. Enfin, il espérait qu'elle serait moins compliquée

.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto marcha, puis se mit à courir. Il se trouva bien idiot d'avoir cherché partout sauf là. Où pouvait donc se trouver un shinobi, s'il n'était pas chez lui, dans le village ou en mission? Il serait aux terrains d'entraînement voyons! Il accéléra et finit par arriver en un temps record.

Naruto commença à parcourir les terrains à la recherche d'une tête qui lui serait familière. Il entendit alors un éclat de voix qui fut suivi par des explosions. Le jeune homme s'y dirigea automatiquement. Il était sûr de connaître cette voix. Lorsqu'il fut suffisamment proche, il s'aperçut que la voix qu'il avait entendue appartenait à Neji.

Soudain, un kunai se dirigea vers lui. Il l'évita aisément et fit face à Neji.

-Oï! Qu'est-ce que tu as à m'attaquer! cria Naruto.

-Hum! Qu'est-ce que tu veux Naruto? répondit Neji déjà exaspéré.

-Je voulais te demander quelque chose à propos d'Hinata.

Neji le regarda fixement. Ses yeux étaient à présent animés d'une lueur dangereuse que Naruto ne remarqua pas ou décida d'ignorer. Naruto décida de continuer puisque Neji n'avait pas l'air de vouloir parler.

-Tu dois savoir pourquoi Hinata rougit puis s'évanouit devant moi, après tout, tu es son cousin, demanda Naruto avec la nette impression de passer son temps à se répéter aujourd'hui. Si ça continuait comme ça, il allait se transformer en perroquet.

Neji devint tout tendu. La lueur qui animait ses yeux semblait être devenue encore plus menaçante. Naruto déglutit difficilement. Finalement, ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée de questionner Neji. Celui-ci avait l'air de vouloir lui arracher la tête. Le plus jeune des deux se tendit et se mit en alerte. Après tout, il vaut mieux prévenir que guérir. Si Neji l'attaquait, il serait prêt à réagir.

-Il est hors de question que je te laisse Hinata. Si tu n'es pas capable de comprendre alors je ne te la laisserai pas, s'énerva Neji qui semblait sur le point d'éclater.

-Eh! Pourquoi parles-tu de me laisser Hinata? questionna Naruto ne comprenant pas le lien avec sa question.

Neji éclata. Il attaqua Naruto et celui-ci l'évita. Il n'avait jamais vu le brunet autant hors de lui. Pas même durant le combat contre Hinata lors des examens de chuunins.

Naruto continua d'éviter Neji. Celui-ci ne lui laissait aucun moment pour contre-attaquer. L'aura qui émanait du jounin était meurtrière. Si ça continuait comme ça, il avait de bonnes chances de se retrouver à l'hôpital. La rage décuplait les forces du jounin. Naruto décida enfin de réagir, il était hors de question qu'il se retrouve à l'hôpital. Cela interromprait ses recherches et de plus il détestait l'hôpital. Le genin réussit à s'éloigner et ne perdit pas de temps.

-Kage bunshin no jutsu!

Une centaine de clones partirent dans toutes les directions, Naruto inclus. Il ne s'arrêta pas avant d'être certain d'être en sécurité dans le village. Le genin regarda autour de lui cherchant une tête brune aux cheveux longs et ne trouva pas celle qu'il cherchait. Il soupira, soulagé.

Naruto marcha, perdu dans ses pensées. Il n'avait vraiment pas de chance, car ni Kiba, ni Shikamaru, ni Chouji ne lui avaient donné une réponse. Lorsqu'il en avait eu une, Ino l'avait rendue suffisamment compliquée pour que son pauvre cerveau ne la comprenne pas. Et Neji… Neji l'avait attaqué! Quelle mouche l'avait piquée celui-là. Il ferait mieux de l'éviter le temps qu'il se calme.

La sensation d'être observé sortit Naruto de ses pensées. Il regarda nerveusement autour de lui ayant une mauvaise impression. Sa mauvaise impression fut confirmée lorsqu'il vit Neji qui se dirigeait à grande vitesse vers lui. Naruto ne perdit pas une seconde et détala. Il ne prêta pas attention à ce qui était devant lui, ne cherchant qu'à sauver sa peau. Après quelques minutes de course folle, il regarda derrière lui et fut soulagé de ne plus voir Neji. Il rentra alors dans un mur et tomba à terre sous la surprise.

-Na-ru-to! fit une voix menaçante. L'interpellé leva les yeux et vit que le mur était en fait une Sakura très en colère. Il pâlit un peu.

-Ahhh! Sakura! Désolé de t'avoir foncé dedans, dit Naruto nerveusement.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu cours sans queue ni tête, dit Sakura d'une voix mielleuse qui ne présageait rien de bon, si Naruto ne trouvait pas une bonne réponse.

-Je fuyais Neji. Je te le jure. Il veut m'assassiner! s'écria Naruto.

-Et pourquoi Neji voudrait-il t'assassiner? Hum?

« Je ne crois pas que c'est une bonne idée de lui dire la vérité, je vais juste me ridiculiser. Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui dire? Ah! Je sais! »

-J'ai dit une connerie qui a blessé son orgueil. Tu connais Neji. Il tient beaucoup à son orgueil, répondit Naruto en y ajouta son plus fameux sourire. Sakura le regarda, doutant un peu, mais décida de laisser passer pour cette fois-ci.

-Bon, je vais laisser passer pour cette fois, mais ne t'y habitue pas. Je ne serai pas aussi gentille la prochaine fois. Disons que c'est pour ton retour parmi nous d'accord.

« Et attends une minute, j'ai un éclair de génie! Sakura est une fille et la meilleure amie d'Ino donc elle doit connaître la signification des roses. Je n'ai qu'à lui demandé. Ce que je peux avoir de bonnes idées, par moments. C'est probablement la meilleure aujourd'hui. »

-Nee, Sakura, tu dois t'y connaître en fleurs, n'est-ce pas?

-Heu, oui un peu, répondit Sakura complètement étonnée. Naruto qui lui parlait de fleurs. Du jamais vu!

-Tu dois donc connaître les significations des roses non, demanda Naruto.

-Oui, cependant je ne suis pas une experte comme Ino, répondit Sakura. ''Pourquoi Naruto pose des questions sur des roses? Hum? Peut-être a-t-il rencontré une fille. Ce n'est pas certain, mais pas totalement impossible. Bon, il n'y a qu'une seule manière de savoir.'' Sakura sourit malicieusement.

-Dit Naruto, cela ne concernerait-il pas une fille par hasard.

-EH! De quoi tu parles Sakura!, cria un Naruto tout rouge.

''Alors c'est bel et bien pour une fille. Bah, je peux bien l'aider. Je finirai bien par savoir qui est cette fameuse fille, Naruto est suffisamment embarrassé comme ça. Ah! Ce que c'est dur de se retenir, je veux savoir qui c'est.''

-Bon, je vais te dire ce que je sais. Ouvre bien grand tes oreilles parce que je n'ai pas le goût de devoir me répéter, déclara Sakura.

-Tu peux y aller. Je t'écoute, dit Naruto tout attentif.

-Bon, commençons par la plus connue. La rose rouge. La rose rouge signifie la beauté, la passion, le respect et le courage. Côté amour, elle signifie l'amour passionné et intense envers celui ou celle qu'on aime. Ensuite la rose rose. Celle-ci est pour la reconnaissance, l'appréciation, la grâce et la gentillesse. Elle représente l'amour tendre et sincère. Passons à la rose blanche qui est associée au raffinement, à la pureté, à l'innocence, au secret, ainsi qu'au silence. C'est un amour pur et raffiné, Sakura prit une pause lorsqu'elle vit que Naruto avait froncé des sourcils lors de l'explication de la rose blanche. Elle décida de rajouter un peu plus d'information sur celle-ci.

-La rose blanche, reprit-elle, peut exprimer par exemple que l'on aime quelqu'un en silence ou en secret ou bien même en toute innocence (elle vit que Naruto sembla mieux comprendre donc enchaîna avec la suite). Fais attention à la rose jaune, elle signifie l'infidélité. (Elle ignora Naruto qui avait subitement pâli.) Cependant, elle peut aussi signifier un amour rayonnant, ou bien l'amitié, la joie, la gaieté et la liberté. (Elle regarda Naruto qui sembla considérablement moins pâle.) Donc comme j'ai dit fais attention, c'est une couleur qui est trompeuse. Pour finir la rose orange, signifie la fascination et l'enthousiasme.

Sakura regarda Naruto qui semblait penser à quelque chose bien qu'elle ne peut deviner ce à quoi il pensait.

-Nee Sakura, tu ne saurais pas par hasard qu'est-ce que la rose à demi-ouverte signifie, demanda Naruto. C'était la dernière pièce du casse-tête dont il avait besoin.

-Hum… Laisse-moi y penser une minute.

Sakura froncit les sourcils sous la concentration.

-Je crois qu'une rose à demi-ouverte a pour signification la timidité cependant je ne suis pas sûre. D'autres questions?

-Non, c'est tout. Merci beaucoup Sakura, tu me sauves la vie, lui dit Naruto avec son sourire bien à lui.

-De rien, j'espère que j'ai pu t'être utile.

-Pour ça, tu l'as été. Au revoir Sakura, on se revoit plus tard, je dois y aller, lui dit Naruto qui avait déjà fait quelques pas.

-Au revoir Naruto, répondit Sakura. ''J'espère vraiment que ça va lui être utile, mais qui peut bien accaparer ses pensées à ce point? Je m'en plaindrai pas. S'il peut trouver une personne qu'il aime et que celle-ci l'aime en retour, c'est bien pour lui. Naruto, j'espère que tu as trouvé la bonne personne pour toi. Fais attention à toi, l'amour peut être douloureux.'' Elle regarda Naruto partir en étant perdue dans ses pensées à propos de son premier et seul amour. En pensant à Sasuke.


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour tout le monde! Je suis vraiment, mais vraiment désolée. Je sais que je vous avais déjà prévenu que je mettais cette fic en arrêt temporaire dû à l'école. Quand j'ai fini mon projet à l'école, je repris cette histoire, mais j'ai eu un bloque énorme, j'étais pu capable d'écrire un mot. De plus, je me suis aperçue que je n'ai aucune idée de où je m'en vais avec cette fic, ce qui ne m'as aidé. J'ai donc décidé de mettre un terme à cette fic. J'ai travaillé beaucoup sur chapitre. Je crois bien que vous méritez de savoir le pourquoi de cette longue attente. Dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez.

* * *

Naruto était couché dans son lit. Il repensait à ce que Ino et Sakura lui avaient dit. La rose blanche, ce que ressentait Hinata: un amour pur, un amour secret. La rose à semi-ouverte qui représentait la timidité. Il est vrai que Hinata était très timide, donc si elle l'aimait toutes ces réactions qu'elle avait en sa présence s'expliqueraient.

Naruto se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il s'accota sur le comptoir et observa les roses posées sur la table. Aucune lumière n'était allumée dans le petit appartement. Les yeux de Naruto étaient vides d'émotion et eux, qui vibraient d'un bleu si clair en temps normal, étaient d'un bleu sombre. La pénombre les assombrissait encore plus. Son regard, qui observait les roses sans les voir depuis un bon moment, se fixa finalement.

Blanche, jaune et entre-ouverte. Les roses le narguaient. La jaune ne pouvait que signifier l'amitié qu'il ressentait pour Hinata, car il ne pouvait pas avoir été infidèle envers elle puisqu'ils n'étaient jamais sortis ensemble. Comment? Comment une fille douce comme Hinata pouvait l'aimer? Lui, le réceptacle du démon à neuf queues Kyuubi. Lui, l'idiot du village, le démon de Konoha, qui avait été rejeté par son propre village. Même son meilleur ami, celui qu'il considérait comme son frère l'avait rejeté. Oui, la seule personne qu'il avait pu considéré comme sa famille n'avait pas voulu de lui. Sasuke avait voulu le tuer.

Il s'effondra à terre à cette pensée qui lui déchirait le coeur même après tout ce temps. Naruto soupira et laissa sa tête tomber lourdement dans ses mains. La seule personne qui pouvait répondre à ses questions était Hinata elle-même. Toutefois, il ne pouvait aller la voir comme ça, alors qu'il ne savait même pas quoi lui dire. Cependant, maintenant qu'il savait, il ne pouvait pas rester sans réagir, mais il avait beau être un shinobi qui attaque en premier et qui pense après, il n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à aller voir Hinata. Il était touché qu'elle l'aime, mais en même temps, il en était terrifié. Il était rongé de l'intérieur par le doute. Des questions telles que «Et si une fois qu'elle connaissait mon secret, elle se mettait à me détester comme les autres?» Puis quoi faire de Sakura? Pendant des années, il lui avait couru après. Il n'était pas idiot. Il avait toujours su qu'il n'avait aucune chance. Durant son entraînement avec Jiraiya, il avait pu comprendre qu'il n'aimait pas réellement Sakura. C'était une manière de chercher l'attention, l'affection dont il avait été privé tout au long de sa courte vie. Mais là, quelqu'un l'aimait. La fille la plus douce et gentille qu'il connaissait, l'aimait. Lui!

Hinata avait embelli durant les deux dernières années où il avait été absent. Elle portait ses cheveux longs maintenant. Ça lui allait beaucoup mieux que les cheveux courts. Une certaine chose n'avait pas changé: elle s'évanouissait et rougissait encore lorsqu'elle le voyait. Elle agissait ainsi depuis si longtemps. Depuis si longtemps, elle l'aimait en secret et jamais elle n'avait abandonné son amour pour lui. Elle était tenace la petite Hinata. Cela lui apporta un sourire aux lèvres. Elle était tenace la petite Hinata. Lorsqu'elle le voulait, elle avait une volonté de fer. Elle avait une force cachée que les Hyuga n'avaient même pas aperçu. Ils la croyaient faible alors que c'était le contraire et il en avait eu la preuve. Toutefois c'était bien beau tout cela, il n'en était pas plus avancé sur ce qu'il voulait savoir: Que ressentait-il pour elle? Il était capable de reconnaitre ses qualités, mais sans plus. Il ne voulait pas lui briser le coeur. Elle ne méritait pas cela. Naruto pensa un long moment avant d'en venir à une décision.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, hésitant devant celle-ci. «Allez du nerf! Tu es Naruto Uzumaki! Tu n'as pas peur de plonger!» Il ouvrit brusquement la porte et sortit à l'extérieur. Il avait peu de gens dans la rue puisque le soleil s'était couché. À pas de course, il se dirigea vers le quartier des Hyuga. Il devait parler à Hinata, sans quoi il ne dormirait pas cette nuit.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Naruto faisait face à la porte d'entrée d'Hinata. Il rassembla son courage et cogna. Il attendit un moment que la porte s'ouvre. Il ne reconnaissait pas cet homme, mais c'était un Hyuga comme que ses yeux lavande le démontraient.

- Bonjour. Que puis-je pour vous?

- Hum... Puis-je voir Hinata? demanda Naruto.

- Bien. Entrez et attendez ici, lui dit l'homme avant d'aller la chercher. Naruto balança son poids d'une jambe à l'autre tout en entremêlant ses mains nerveusement. Il pensa à sa décision. Il ne devait pas reculer maintenant ou il ne tenterait probablement plus sa chance à nouveau. Il entendit des bruits de pas qui se dirigeaient vers lui. Il vit Hinata apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il ne put s'empêcher de la fixer faisant ainsi rougir la jeune femme avant que celle-ci ne s'adresse à Naruto.

- Naruto-kun, tu voulais me parler?

- Hum oui... Mais pourrait-on aller dans un endroit plus privé? Demanda Naruto. Il avait arrêté de tourner en rond. Toutefois, ses mains continuaient d'être agitées.  
-D'ac...d'accord. V...viens, allons d-dans ma chambre, répondit une Hinata très nerveuse et surtout très rouge, avant de se diriger vers sa chambre avec Naruto à sa suite. Une fois à l'intérieur de la chambre, Naruto s'installa sur une chaise tandis que Hinata s'assoyait sur le lit. Il soupira. Il n'avait aucune idée de part où commencer. Il regarda la jeune femme nerveusement et se lança:

- Je ne sais pas comment te le dire, c'est tellement difficile pour moi, mais je crois que je ferais mieux de commencer par le début. Hum, après que tu te sois évanouie et que Kiba parte avec toi ce matin, il m'a traité d'idiot, d'être idiot de ne pas savoir. Eh! Tu me connais, je n'aime pas être celui qui est dans l'ignorance, alors je me suis lancé à la recherche de réponses. Je suis allé tout d'abord trouver Choji et Shikamaru, mais ils n'ont rien voulu me dire prétextant que n'était pas leur rôle de me le dire. «Naruto afficha une mine boudeuse» Donc, après je suis parti à la boutique des Yamanaka pour parler à Ino. Elle m'a parlé dans le langage des fleurs, alors disons le clairement, j'ai ABSOLUMENT rien compris. Je suis donc sorti de la boutique avec des explications incompressibles et trois roses. J'étais encore à la case zéro. «Soupire.» Je les ai donc ramenées chez-moi, après tout on ne sait jamais ce qui va se produire, et me suis lancé de nouveau dans ma quête. Je dois dire que c'n'était pas mon meilleur choix, he he... Je me suis retrouvé à fuir dans les rues pour préserver ma vie avec Neji qui semblait être convaincu que mettre fin à ma vie serait une bonne chose. Il court vraiment vite ton cousin en tous cas, j'ai tout juste réussi en m'en sortir, s'écria Naruto avec un grand renfort de gestes et de mimiques faisant rire Hinata, détendant ainsi l'atmosphère. Celle-ci l'écoutait avidement, le blondinet avec bien remarqué qu'elle était tendue. Quoiqu'il n'était pas vraiment mieux qu'elle. Naruto sourit à Hinata avant de continuer.

- Je suis carrément rentré dans Sakura en fuyant Neji. J'ai réussi à lui demander au sujet des roses. Lorsque je suis retourné chez-moi, j'avais enfin ma réponse, raconta Naruto de nouveau nerveux.

Maintenant, il devait sortir les résultats de sa chère enquête. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Hinata. Elle le regardait sans dire un mot, complètement silencieuse. La jeune femme semblait commencer à réaliser ce que Naruto s'apprêtait à lui annoncer. Le blond lui fut extrêmement reconnaissant de ne pas interrompre à cette étape, car sans quoi il avait peur qu'il risque d'abandonner, enfin du moins pour aujourd'hui, car se connaissant, il serait incapable de tout simplement ignorer ce sujet. Naruto inspira profondément et regarda Hinata droit dans les yeux entrant enfin dans le vif du sujet.

- Les roses étaient blanche, jaune et une troisième semi-ouverte. La dernière pour la timidité. La jaune qui a une signification d'infidélité, mais aussi d'amitié. Cependant dans le cas présent, elle signifie l'amitié. Ensuite la blanche... La blanche pour un amour pur, un amour secret, continua le blond avant d'observer attentivement Hinata. Les yeux de celle-ci s'étaient écarquillés sous le choc et sa main s'était portée à ses lèvres tandis que l'autre recouvrait son coeur.

- Hinata Hyuga m'aime, moi le retardé de Konoha, celui qui a été surnommé le démon des années durant et détesté par tous. Ça me tracasse Hinata. Comment peux-tu m'aimer? Pourquoi m'aimes-tu? Demanda Naruto désespéré. Pendent un instant ses yeux se vidèrent de toutes émotions retournant à l'état qu'ils avaient à l'appartement.

Hinata inspira subitement à cette vue. Elle n'avait jamais vu Naruto dans un tel état. Ça lui faisait mal au coeur de le voir ainsi. Dans un élan de courage, elle prit ses mains dans les siennes et fixa son regard dans les yeux bleus en face d'elle. Elle devait lui faire comprendre! Elle laissa sa timidité de côté et se mit à parler.

- Tout a commencé, il y a déjà sept années de cela. Il y a sept ans alors que je rentrais chez-moi, je suis tombée sur des brutes. Ils se sont mis à me bousculer et à m'insulter dans le but de me rabaisser. Ils m'ont dit que je n'étais pas digne d'être l'héritière des Hyugas que ma soeur serait bien mieux que moi dans ce rôle. C'est alors qu'un ange blond est apparu. Je m'en souviens encore, il était inondé de lumière. Il m'a sauvée d'eux et m'a ensuite raccompagnée chez-moi. Ce jour-là, j'ai commencé à ressentir des émotions qui m'étaient inconnues jusque là. Les années passèrent et durant ce temps, j'ai observé ce garçon si gentil à qui il fallait donner une chance. Aujourd'hui, lorsque je vois ce qu'il est devenu, un jeune homme fort, gentil, loyal, prêt à tout pour retrouver son meilleur ami et sauver ceux dans le besoin, je n'en suis que plus amoureuse, révéla Hinata

Naruto la regarda fixement. Il était un ange? Lui? Hinata le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Je t'aime Naruto.

Ces quatre mots le frappèrent de plein fouet. C'était une chose de le savoir, mais de l'entendre d'elle, c'était carrément différent. Jusqu'à quel point l'aimait-elle? Avant de prendre sa décision finale, il devait savoir quelque chose. Quelque chose de très important.

- Nee, Hinata-chan? J'ai une histoire à te raconter. Il y a quinze années de cela, Konoha a été attaqué... Konoha a été attaqué par le démon renard à neuf queues dénommé Kyuubi. Hum... Comme que tu le sais déjà, parmi les nombreux morts ont retrouva le Yondaime. Le Yondaime, ce soir-là, prit un, euh, un nouveau-né et l'a amené sur le champ de bataille pour une raison spécifique. Il... Il utilisa le bébé comme un conteneur, une cage. Il y scella le Kyuubi au prix de sa vie. Ce bébé survécut et vieillit, mais il fut...il fut rejeté par son village. Il fut interdit de révéler la vérité à lui et à la nouvelle génération. Cela n'empêcha pas aux parents d'éloigner leurs enfants de ce démon et de leurs apprendre à le détester. Donc, il vécut seul, détesté de tous, des années durant jusqu'à ce qu'il réussisse à faire ses preuves. Ce jinchuriki... C'est moi, révéla Naruto. Hinata le regarda étonnée, mais elle n'était pas si étonnée. Les morceaux du casse-tête concernant Naruto s'assemblaient avec facilité maintenant. Naruto attendit anxieusement la réponse de la jeune femme qui semblait tarder selon lui.

Hinata le vit et entreprit de lui répondre sans plus tarder.

-Ce que tu viens de me raconter vient jeter de la lumière sur certains points sombres. Naruto, tu es toujours mon ange. Non seulement, tu m'as sauvé lorsque j'étais plus jeune, mais tu as aussi sauvé le village tout entier. Tu es un héros. Pas un démon, non jamais un démon. Ceux qui te traitaient ainsi sont idiots, ce sont eux les démons. Tu es le conteneur, le gardien du démon et non pas le démon. Tu l'as dit toi-même non? Lui dit Hinata. Naruto n'aurait pas pu être plus heureux. Elle l'avait accepté tel qu'il était! Il n'avait pas fait le mauvais choix!

- Nee Hinata? Je ne peux pas dire que je t'aime. Je ne suis jamais réellement tombé amoureux, mais j'ai pris une décision. Je veux essayer de mieux te connaitre. Je crois bien que je pourrais tomber amoureux de toi. Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de ma vie qu'en ce moment! De savoir que quelqu'un m'aime pour ce que je suis en sachant pour Kyuubi. Si tu veux bien me donner une chance, je la prendrai sans hésiter, lui déclara Naruto. Hinata resta silencieuse un bon moment. Naruto commença à craindre que Hinata ait mal pris ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Il regarda ses pieds et évita de regarder Hinata.

- Naruto-kun. Je ne peux pas te demander de m'aimer. Ça, je le sais très bien. Mais que tu veuilles me donner une chance de vouloir mieux me connaitre est déjà plus que je ne pourrais demander. Et si jamais tu tombais amoureux de moi, je serai plus que comblée, si tu ne tombes pas amoureux de moi, je serai tout même heureuse que tu m'aies tout de même donné une chance. Alors, je suis prête à te donner une chance, déclara Hinata à son tour. Naruto se leva brusquement et alla enserrer Hinata dans ses bras.

- Merci! Merci! Merci! remercia Naruto. La jeune femme en était devenue rouge comme un homard.

- N.. Na... Naruto! bégaya Hinata qui était de retour à la jeune fille timide qu'elle était généralement.

- Ah! Désolé! S'excusa Naruto en la relâchant.

- Ce... ce n'est rien.

- Tu es vraiment la meilleure Hinata! Va falloir essayer de se voir avant que Tsunade-bachan décide de nous envoyer en mission. Alors, est-ce que tu as un moment que tu préfères?

- Je... Je ne sais pas. D...Demain si tu veux bien?

- Ça me va. Donc, on se retrouve à l'Ichiraku demain à 11:30, d'accord? Demanda Naruto. Hinata lui fit signe que oui et Naruto lui sourit.

- Bon, il est tard alors je dois y aller, fit Naruto. Hinata le raccompagna à la porte. Le blondinet se tourna vers elle et lui sourit de nouveau.

- Alors à demain Hinata-chan.

- À demain Naruto-kun, répondit Hinata. Elle regarda son ange partir. Bien qu'il fait noir dehors, elle avait l'impression de revoir l'auréole de lumière autour de la tête du blond qu'elle avait vue lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes.

* * *

Voici la fin de Mon Sauveur. Je ne sais pas si je vais la continuer un jour, mais je sais que si c'est le cas, je compte bien réécrire cette fic. Mais bon comme que je n'ai aucune idée pour la suite, donc ce ne serait pas de sitôt que je vais continuer cette fic. Désolée...


End file.
